Chicos, esta es Pares
by NebilimK
Summary: Goten presenta al grupo a Pares. Vegeta acaba disfrutando de su compañía.


¿A alguien le puede gustar Pares? Vale, siempre hay alguien a quien sí le guste pero a mí no. Este oneshot es para burlarme de ella. No sé mucho de ella pero tal y como aparece en Dragon Ball GT, ella se merece una patada en la boca. Espero que os guste.

**Chicos, esta es Pares**

Goten estaba excitado. Iba a presentar oficialmente a su novia Pares al grupo. Cuando se dice "el grupo" se refiere a toda la pandilla de amigos de Goku incluyendo al malhumorado Vegeta. Este sabía por Trunks que Goten traería a su chica a la reunión en Capsule Corporation. No le gustaba la idea. "Tendré que soportar a otra idiota" se dijo el príncipe. Al final resultó más divertido de lo que creía.

- Chicos, os tengo que presentar a alguien -exclama el joven Goten, rodeando la cintura de la morena.- Esta es Pares, mi novia.

El grupo se acercó a saludar mientras Chichi no dejaba de decir "¡mi niño!, esa chica de ciudad lo va a echar a perder, ¡mi niño!". Gohan trataba de consolarla posando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Vegeta, observaba la escena apoyado en uno de los árboles que había en aquel inmenso jardín interior.

Cuando Pares ya había saludado a todos se fijó en el príncipe. A él no se había presentado. Se acercó felizmente bajo la atónita mirada de los demás. Hasta Chichi dejó de chillar. Vegeta arqueó la ceja y buscaba con la mirada a Bulma para que se llevara a la "extraña" lejos de él. Pero Bulma lo único que hizo fue cubrirse los ojos para no mirar la escena.

- Hola señor. Soy Pares, ¿y usted? -dijo extendiendo la mano.

- No te presentes a mí. No me interesas. Vete con los demás.

- ¿Se ha enfadado?

- No, estoy muy feliz, ¿acaso no me ves? -dijo con ironía.

- Si estás tan feliz, ¿por qué no sonríes? -preguntó la ingenua de Pares.

Vegeta se llevó la mano a la cara. "Vale, sabía que era tonta, por algo sale con el hijo de Kakarotto... pero no me imaginaba ésto..." pensaba él "Uhm... espera, esto puede ser divertido...".

- Eres muy callado, ¿eres tímido?

- Sí, soy muy tímido. Me llamo Vegeta -respondió él amablemente.

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos. ¿Vegeta estaba portándose como una persona normal?

- Soy la novia de Goten -continúa ella.

- Es un buen chico, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! Es un chico increíble y muy guapo.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado. Pares no era tonta... era especial.

- ¿Vienes a comer algo? -le invita cortésmente él.

- Sí, voy contigo.

Le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo para que la chica se cogiese de él. Bulma no se lo podía creer. Insólito. Trunks, anonadado, se acercó a su madre "¿qué le ha pasado a papá?"; "Tú calla y no lo estropees" le respondió ella.

Vegeta empezó a comer como un... sayán. Pares estaba sorprendida.

- ¡Qué apetito tienes!

- Sí, ¿Goten no tiene también un apetito muy voraz? -dijo con segundas.

- ¿Goten? Yo no le he visto comer tanto -contestó sin entender el doble-sentido.

Mientras tanto, Bra se acercó a Pan y a Marron.

- Así que ésa es Pares -dijo la princesa sayán.

- Sí, es la novia de Goten -responde Pan entre suspiros.

- Es mona. Tiene buen tipo -detalló la rubia.

- Cada vez que la veo tiene más culo.

- ¡PAN! -gritó Marron.

- No, mira, es verdad. Goten sólo la lleva a bares y a restaurantes a comer.

- Ahora que lo dices está más culona que de costumbre -indica Bra.

- Eso sí, no podría detallar si el crecimiento de su culo es logarítmico o exponencial -bromea la nieta de Goku.

- Mira qué sois... -se queja Marron.

Pares seguía hablando animadamente con Vegeta. Su sonrisa era cada vez más siniestra.

- ¿Sabes qué, Pares? A nosotros nos crece la cola.

- ¿Cola? ¿Qué cola? -se extraña ella.

- Nosotros tenemos cola.

- No le he visto ninguna cola a Goten -pone su mano sobre su barbilla e intenta recordar si había una cola en el "culito" de su novio.

- Vaya, entonces debe estar triste.

- Goten no está triste. Míralo.

- El pobre se está conteniendo. Lo sé todo de él.

- Por favor, Vegeta, dime lo que le ocurre a mi Goten.

- A Goten le tiene que crecer la cola para que sea feliz y para ello debes comerte esta fruta, la fruta de Goten.

- ¿Toda la fruta? -pregunta ingenuamente.

- Sí, sino pregúntaselo a Goten.

Goten que había desviado su atención a Trunks -al cual lo notó más pesado de lo normal... quizás por celos...-, fue llamado por su chica. Seguía con vida y no parecía amenazada por Vegeta, algo que le alegró.

- Cariño, ¿quieres que te la coma para que te crezca la cola?

"Sí, sí, sí, sí" se decía Vegeta con la mayor sonrisa que podía dar. Piccoro, que estaba bebiendo agua la escupió a una distancia récord de 20 metros. Chichi se desmayó. Las chicas se enrojecieron de vergüenza y Trunks, conociendo el percal, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS, VEGETA! -gritó Goten.

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada -explica en tono de broma- ha sido ella solita.

Bulma se recuperó del sonrojo y separó a una Pares que no sabía qué había de malo con lo que había dicho. "Pares, querida, no puedes decir esas cosas. No sé que ibas a decirle a Goten pero mejor se lo dices más cerca".

- Goten, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

- ¡Te ha dejado quedar mal!

- ¿Quién? -pregunta sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quién? ¡¿Quién iba a ser!? ¡Vegeta!

- No, Vegeta es un gran hombre. Es muy amable. También es muy guapo.

Con la cabeza bien alta y con buen humor, Vegeta iba a abandonar la estancia. Fue entonces cuando tuvo otra magnífica idea. Antes de irse fue a junto Goten a felicitarle.

- Goten, debes sentirte muy orgulloso -dice posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven.- No hay muchas mujeres así, pero tú tienes una novia muy "especial".


End file.
